Me perteneces
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Kogami Ryoken tenía algo muy bien entendido desde hace diez años que vio por primera vez a Fujiki Yusaku. Y es que el chico le pertenecía, no había alguien que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión y estaba más que listo para demostrarle. [Yaoi] [Lemon]


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Breve historia. Este fanfic lo iba a subir para el día de mi cumpleaños, en pocas palabras, lo iba a subir desde hace uno meses pero fue en el tiempo de que no sabia si subirlo o no porque no me sentía muy apta para escribir una escena yaoi y realmente lo deje.**

 **Y pues ahora dije yolo y quise subirlo y compartirlo.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Kogami Ryoken o también conocido como Revolver el mayor ciberterrorista de la historia, tenía algo muy claro desde hace diez años.

Y es que aquel chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y cabello en tonalidades azules con algunos mechones rosas cuyo nombre era Fujiki Yusaku o el hacker más famoso de VRAINS, Playmaker; le pertenecía. Si, así de fácil. No podía existir discusión alguna para poder hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era suyo y ya.

Hace diez años que había posado sus ojos en aquel hermoso niño, nunca llegó a imaginar que se quedaría atrapado en su mirada de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Sabía muy bien que ese niño era con el que había chocado una tarde en una calle, sabía muy bien que ambos habían intercambiado algunas palabras como también no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por el otro. Tal vez desde ese momento empezó esa pertenencia.

Fue doloroso ver a su pequeño niño sufrir, si porque ya era suyo, decir que fue doloroso escuchar a los otros cinco niños llorar y gritar era poco pero como el era ya egoísta, entonces la verdad sólo le había interesado aquel primer amigo que había tenido. Darle palabras de aliento y demás, había sido importante para ambos. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo ir, el pequeño estaba temblando y poco a poco se apagarian sus hermosos ojos hasta sólo quedar un cascarón vacío, aquella dulce felicidad se iría. Algo que no queria, tuvo que dejarlo libre, al final en cuenta, sabía que en un futuro se volverían a encontrar.

Diez años pasaron para que se convirtieran en enemigos y lucharán por sus ideales. Volver a ver a ese niño hecho ya un adulto con facciones delicadas y hermosas. No pudo evitar que aquella pertenencia regresará, estaba celoso, si, ese cocinero Kusanagi Shoichi estaba ahí metido entre ellos pero sabía que él ocupaba la mayor parte de los pensamientos del de ojos esmeraldas. Al igual que este ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Al menos eso había sido antes de aquella discusión en la mansión familiar.

No podía evitar comportarse como un maldito acosador al estarlo vigilando por las cámaras en esos tres meses que se habían marchado. Lo veía tan delicado y tan hermoso, no pudo evitar querer estar en otras condiciones más que tenerlo entre sus brazos y en su cama como todo ese tiempo debio ser, claro, los sueños un tanto subidos de tono aparecieron y era imposible que una fuerte erección apareciera en las noches y tuviera que tomar duchas de agua fría.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, Shima Naoki, Homura Takeru y Aoi Zaizen, todos querían la atención de su hermoso niño.

Por eso no pudo evitar volver aparecer por las calles de Den City. Ser el joven Kogami Ryoken que la sociedad no conoce y mucho menos podrían imaginarse que el fue el mayor ciberterrorista que por poco hundiría al mundo en caos y destrucción. Estaba un tanto incómodo que las chicas a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando, incluso algunos hombres le miraban disimuladamente. Si supieran que no estaba interesado en chicas, probablemente le mirarian con asco, aún cuando las relaciones son libres y se puede ver a hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres, aún era un tanto mal visto en vía pública.

Cosa que a Ryoken no le importaba incluso ahora que por fin había encontrado a Yusaku caminar por las calles con su celular en mano y mirando a todos lados. Se iba acercar cuando vio como le preguntaba a un señor sobre algunas cosas, vio a ese maldito viejo asqueroso sonrojarse, sonreír y tomarle de la espalda para enseñarle el lugar.

No pudo evitar acelerar el paso para detenerlos. Yusaku se había quedado paralizado al momento de verlo, al parecer, no se había imaginado con encontrarlo un día.

 **-Disculpe señor pero yo ayudaré a mi amigo de ahora en adelante**

El señor molesto se fue un tanto enojado. Yusaku le pedía que le ayudará pero al parecer había sido imposible. Sólo miro a sus espaldas, miraba un tanto molesto a Ryoken mientras suspiraba. Éste sólo quería evitar soltar una sonrisa. Nadie podía tocar a su niño, excepto él.

 **-Sólo le pedía ayuda quería llegar a una tienda donde podía conseguir un libro para mis clases de literatura clásica**

 **-Lo que no viste fue como ese señor te miraba Playmaker**

 **-En primera** -Alzó el dedo índice. **\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones y mucho menos estoy aquí para darte una bienvenida ahora que estas aquí, en segunda** -Alzó el siguiente dedo medio. **\- Si me hubiera hecho algo creo que puedo defenderme bien y en tercera** -Alzó también el dedo anular. **\- Mi nombre es Fujiki Yusaku, al menos ten el respeto de hablarme así Kogami-san**

Se iba a marchar cuando sintió como este tomaba su mano y miraba a otro lado. De algún modo quería pasar ese tiempo lejos con su pequeño niño, aún era temprano para dejarlo ir y declararlo al día siguiente como su enemigo mortal. Aunque siendo sinceros, hubiera querido más escucharle decir por su nombre.

 **-Primera** -Alzó su dedo índice. **\- No quería una bienvenida, sólo caminaba por aquí cuando te vi por casualidad y pase a saludarte como un enemigo en una zona neutral así que puedes tranquilizarte, segunda** -Alzó también su dedo medio. **\- Te ayudare a encontrar el sitio si después vamos a una cita y tercera** -Alzó también su dedo anular. **\- Puedes hablarme por mi nombre, no necesito honorífico ni mucho menos que me hables por mi apellido**

 **-No pienso salir con un terrorista** -Gruño un tanto molesto.

 **-Ni yo con un hacker que también es mi enemigo pero al parecer olvidas algo importante** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- Que me perteneces, así que vamos, enseñame donde está la tienda que tienes que ir**

Yusaku dudo un poco. Agradecía que AI se había quedado con Kusanagi y Takeru, si no estaba seguro que llamaría al cocinero a arreglar esos problemas. Suspiro derrotado, mostró su celular con la dirección escrita en pantalla. Ryoken leyó y después alzó la vista, realmente el señor de hace rato le había señalado el lugar equivocado.

Realmente no había querido saber a donde lo iba a llevar.

 **-Es por acá en realidad** -Suspiro. **\- Debes tener cuidado con las personas en especial con los ancianos como ellos**

 **-Yo que iba a saber, sólo pregunté** -Empezó a caminar Yusaku. **\- Con el único que debería tener cuidado eres tú**

Ryoken sólo sonrió. Al menos iba bien con su plan de pasar un rato con su niño.

 **.o.**

 **-¿A donde quieres ir?** -Pregunto Ryoken con una sonrisa.

 **-No lo se, tu me invitaste a una cita, yo sólo cumplo con mi promesa** -Suspiro. **\- De todas formas gracias por guiarme a este lugar**

 **-¿Quién iba a saber que el famoso Playmaker tiene problemas con Literatura?**

 **-Es aburrida y siempre me duermo** -Relató con honestidad mientras abrazaba la bolsa con el libro adentro. **\- Necesito ayuda para la materia ¿Dónde me quieres llevar?** -Volvía a insistir.

Ryoken iba hablar cuando sintió unas cuántas gotas en su cara. Una lluvia un tanto ligera había empezado. Gruño molesto, le estaba arruinando su cita. Sólo fue cuestión de tomar la mano del menor y correr. Tenía suerte que el departamento que había comprado estaba cerca. Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad cuando Yusaku había empezado a correr a sus espaldas.

Nunca lo diría Yusaku pero ese momento lo hacía sentir un tanto nervioso. Nunca creyó que se encontraría con Ryoken, mucho menos que este le estuviera ayudando y que le habría tomado de la mano. ¿Y todavía el chico decía que no era amable? Realmente era un idiota, había sido atento con él. Nunca lo admitiría pero desde que recordó y volvió a ver a Ryoken hasta hace unos meses atrás, había empezado a sentir algo por él, prefirió olvidar aquellos sentimientos y concentrarse en cosas más importantes como ganar aquella guerra y ahora pensar en un nuevo futuro. Pero ahora que estaba de regreso, lo único que quería era alejarse de él o su corazón volvería a caer.

Sentir su cálida mano tocar la suya, observar con atención su muy atractivo rostro y sentirse nervioso cuando aquellos ojos celestes le miraba. Realmente no quería pensar en todos aquellos sentimientos que el mayor le provocaba, era un terrorista, era su enemigo pero también era la persona que todo ese tiempo había ansiado conocer. Tenía que actuar normal, no podia dejar que este notará lo nervioso que lo ponía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de varios departamentos, sólo subieron al elevador para llegar al último piso. El cuarto más grande de ese edificio. Yusaku entró un tanto nervioso o tal vez era que empezaba a tener un poco de frío, en la carrera hacia ese lugar se había mojado mucho. Entró y un suave aroma invadió su nariz, algunas flores se encontraban al igual que el dulce aroma de limpiadores.

 **-Deberías cambiarte** -Opino Ryoken cuando le dio una camisa y un pantalón. **\- O te congelaras**

Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, que el mayor se preocupara por él, hizo que su corazón se alegrará un poco más. Ryoken había entrado con un pantalón con sólo una camiseta y todo su cabello hacia abajo casi pegado a su rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que este se había alejado, todo por estar observando la gran habitación. Con timidez tomo la ropa que le había ofrecido, dejó su mochila en la sala y empezó a quitarse el saco como su corbata y la camisa. Se puso la camisa que le había dado y sintió la suavidad como el calor de la misma.

 **-¿Acostumbras cambiarte frente a otros?**

 **-No crei que te importará** -Habló Yusaku tratando de mantener la voz neutral.

Iba a desabrochar el pantalón cuando recordó que ahí estaba Ryoken, lo miro, este había ido a la cocina, así que podía cambiarse sin que alguien lo viera. Tuvo que tragar duro y dejar que estos cayeran, iba a tomar el pantalón que el dueño de la casa le había ofrecido cuando sintió como fue aventado al sillón y este se encontraba sobre él. Iba a quejarse cuando miro los ojos celestes, estos brillaban. Sus alientos se habían combinado.

Miro la sonrisa de Ryoken. Sintió como este había tomado sus piernas y las había separado. Quería poner resistencia pero Ryoken era un poco más fuerte que el, le vio sonreír, eso no era una buena señal. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió a Ryoken besar el interior de su pierna, tuvo que suprimir aquel jadeo.

 **-Lo que dije en la tarde era verdad, tu me perteneces**

 **-No soy un objeto** -Se quejó Yusaku. **\- No le pertenezco a nadie no...**

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Ryoken recorrer su pierna. Soltó otro cuando sintió los dientes del mismo morder un poco la piel de ese lugar. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y una sonrisa un poco más grande aparecía en su rostro. Pronto olvido que afuera estaba lloviendo y no podía evitar soltar pequeños gritos, su rostro estaba rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

No quería admitirlo pero de alguna manera le había gustado aquella acción. ¿Desde hace cuando sentía atracción por él? Creo que era muy obvio, desde que lo rescato y después de diez años descubrir que era un adulto hermoso, muy atractivo, desde ese momento había quedado enganchado a él. Había querido olvidarse de él pero normalmente el ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, no podía amarlo, era su enemigo pero nadie podía ordenarle a su corazón que no lo hiciera.

 **-Sólo yo seré capaz de ver tu hermosa reacción cuando gimes, sólo yo seré capaz de provocarte todos estos sentimientos como confusiones en tu cuerpo, te haré enloquecer y haré que me pidas más** -Ryoken sonrió al ver como una tienda de campaña se había formado en la ropa interior del menor. **\- Sólo yo te provocare todo esto porque me perteneces**

 **-No** -Se quejó Yusaku tratando de ocultar su rostro.

 **-Déjalo salir Yusaku, déjame escucharte** -Ryoken empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuerpo del menor, acarició con suavidad su entrepierna así haciendo que el de ojos esmeraldas se removiera un tanto inquieto, mordia la piel del mismo hasta llegar a su fino rostro y acariciarlo con esa suavidad que no sabía que tenia. **\- No te contengas al final en cuenta sólo estamos tu y yo**

Quito el brazo de Yusaku para mirar como este tenia sus ojos un tanto llorosos, su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración agitada. Sonrió para tomar su rostro con una mano, dedicarle una última mirada y besarle. Curiosamente Yusaku correspondió a ese beso.

Esa noche si que iba a ser larga.

 **.o.**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cama del mayor. Yusaku no podia evitar gemir cuando Ryoken besaba su cuerpo, tampoco había evitado acariciar el cuerpo del mayor en el proceso, si el joven que le estaba permitiendo hacer aquello era hermoso, cada parte de su cuerpo, sus músculos y demás, lo era aún más. Estaba enloqueciendo y más si seguía acariciando de esa manera su cuerpo en especial en aquella parte de entre sus piernas.

No sabía cuánto iba aguantar, Ryoken le acariciaba pero cada vez que decía que se venía o como su mismo cuerpo se retorcia por querer explotar, este se detenía y prefería besar otras partes. Gritaba un tanto frustrado y solo podía escuchar una risita de Ryoken. Le confirmaba muchas cosas aquellas pequeñas acciones y una de ellas era que ambos deseaban aquel contacto íntimo.

 **-¿Acaso ya te has acariciado?** -Pregunto Ryoken besando sus labios, sus lenguas se acariciaban con salvajismo y bajando cada vez más sus dedos a su entrada. **\- ¿En quien has pensado cuando lo haces? ¿Piensas en mi?**

 **-No lo se** -Habló Yusaku entre cortado, sentir como un dedo entraba era un tanto doloroso al igual que sentir como este se movía. **\- Tal vez yo te extrañaba** -Admitió, ya no le importaba que palabras salían de sus labios. **\- Quería verte**

 **-Pero aquí estoy Yusaku**

Yusaku vio como como este bajaba, antes de evitarlo, sus labios habían atrapado su fuerte erección y un segundo dedo había entrado en él. Grito más fuerte, nunca creyó que esa sensación sería así de fuerte al igual que se iba a sentir tan bien, el dolor que había sentido en un principio había desaparecido. De sus ojos salieron unas cuántas lágrimas, un poco de saliva había empezado a salir de sus labios.

Un tercer dedo había entrado, el dolor había sido olvidado, ahora sólo sentía placer de aquel vaivén. Sus manos agarraban las sábanas, ya no cubría sus labios con la almohada. Estaba haciendo lo que Ryoken habían querido, enloquecerlo. Afuera y adentro, era suave ese vaivén, el de ojos celestes podia admitir que lo que menos quería causarle era daño.

 **-Revolver porfavor** -Suplicó.

 **-Muy pronto Yusaku, muy pronto**

Saco los dedos de Yusaku. Este sintió como se quejaba, muy pronto habría algo que llenaría ese lugar. Vio a Ryoken recostarse a su lado y tomarlo de los brazos para que el chico subiera a su cuerpo. Sintió como el de ojos esmeraldas besaba su pecho, estaba reaccionando a esos estímulos. El de ojos celestes sonrió, estaba hipnotizado que realmente quería más y lo besaba para hacérselo saber. Abrió las piernas de Yusaku para que rodeara su cintura, empezó a tentar su entrada con su erección, disfrutaba verlo temblar y rogar por ella hasta el punto que empezará acariciarse y restregarse por ese contacto íntimo que el mejor quería.

 **-Te amo Yusaku**

Y antes de dejarle responder entró en el sin vacilación. El menor grito doloroso, no se podía comparar sus dedos con esa gruesa y larga erección que había dejado entrar. Abrazo a Ryoken, su rostro lo ocultó entre su hombro y su cuello, temblaba un poco y varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Había estado preparandolo para ese duro momento pero no creía que iba a doler tanto. Tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar quejarse aunque Ryoken podia sentirlo, sus manos apretaban sus brazos, estaba más que seguro que unos cuantos rasguños estarían ahí al día siguiente pero sabía que iba a valer la pena.

 **-Te odio maldito bastardo** -Se quejó, le dejaría decir aquellas palabras para que se tranquilizara. **\- Duele**

 **-Tranquilo** -Empezó a ser un poco tierno repartiendo pequeños besos y caricias. **\- Pronto pasará y podrás disfrutar**

Paso corto tiempo para que al final fuera Yusaku el que empezara a moverse un poco. Ryoken soltó un gran suspiro, realmente se sentia bien. Adelante y atrás, adentro y afuera. Fueron movimientos mínimos pero fue lo esencial para hacer aquel baile íntimo. Vio como Yusaku se sentaba mejor en sus piernas, con sus manos se agarraba del pecho del mayor y empezaba a dar pequeños saltos.

Gemido tras gemido salía del menor. Ryoken sonreía, llevo sus manos a la cadera del mismo para ayudarle con sus acometidas. Yusaku ya no pensaba más que en el placer que sentía dentro de su ser, ser penetrado de esa manera, que la erección de Ryoken toque ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer, nunca llegó a imaginarse en una escena como esas pero realmente se sentia bien.

La daba igual los gritos que soltaba al igual que como subía el volumen de su voz, no podia evitar soltar esos gritos que confirmaban cuánto lo disfrutaba. Ryoken alzó el rostro de Yusaku, este había ocultado su rostro entre su flequillo y al verlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo dejaría de amarlo. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillando, su rostro rojo y los pequeños quejidos que salían de su boca, era hermoso.

 **-Te amo Yusaku** -Volvió a confesar. **\- Este tiempo separado de ti me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba** -Acarició su cintura. **\- De cuánto quería verte y tenerte de esta manera**

No le importaba que aquel joven no correspondiera sus sentimientos, mientras supiera que ambos algo más los uniría, estaría bien para él. Pasaba un poco el tiempo, las arremetidas contra el cuerpo del menor no acababan. No sabía cuántas veces Yusaku ya se había venido, Ryoken aún quería aguantar un poco más, diferentes y no tan complicadas posiciones habían probado. Realmente estaba haciendo realidad sus sueños con Playmaker, tomarlo de esa manera y recordarle cuánto lo amaba como recordarle que sólo le pertenecía a él.

La lluvia seguía, así nadie escucharía como la cama golpeaba la pared, así sólo el escucharía como el menor gemia. No fue hasta que acostó al menor en la cama, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaria, Yusaku ya no sabía que cara poner o que pensar, se derretia a esas caricias.

 **-Yo realmente** -Habló con dificultad. **\- Yo realmente esperaba a que regresaras** -Soltó un grito. **\- Quería un futuro a tu lado y quería cumplirlo**

 **-Algún día lo cumpliremos Yusaku** -Habló Ryoken para besar sus mejillas.

 **-Quiero cumplirlo ahora Ryoken** -El mayor se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. **\- Te amo Ryoken**

Y sin más el menor soltó aquellas palabras. Ryoken sonrió, beso a Yusaku, era un beso muy hambriento y necesitado. Fue en ese momento que explotó y dejo que su simiente saliera disparado en el interior del menor, quien no pudo evitar gritar y dejarse llevar. Las respiraciones a ambos eran erraticas, Ryoken salió de Yusaku y fue cuando vio su vientre como el interior de sus piernas, aquella escencia blanca ya muy bien conocida, resbalaba por su pecho. Pasaron unos minutos y con una pequeña toalla lo limpio, vio como este cerraba los ojos y tan rápido ya se había dormido. Ryoken sonrio antes de meterse a la cama y cobijarlo. Le abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

 **-Ahora que estamos así** -Le beso las mejillas. **\- Ya nada me separará de ti**

Al día siguiente que despertó el mayor, sonrió cuando vio como este había abrazado su brazo entre sueños, una tranquila sonrisa aparecía en el menor. Acarició los cabellos azules y paseaba su vista por su cuerpo, ahora aquellas mordidas le indicaban que era sólo suyo. No pudo evitar acariciar ese cuerpo y despertarlo para continuar ese dia demostrandole que seria él en su vida.

Decir que a partir de ese día ya no se vieron y prácticamente aclarar que ese día sólo se habían dejado llevar por el momento, sería prácticamente una mentira. Porque habían echo todo lo contrario, sus encuentros eran cada vez más seguidos al igual que demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Incluso había veces en las que Yusaku llevaba su ropa como algunas cosas para quedarse en su casa y al día siguiente salir como si nada.

Incluso después de que Revolver regresará a Link Vrains y tanto como este y Playmaker se odiaban como perros y gatos, podían llegar a discutir y maldecirse cuando salían de línea y se encontraban en el departamento de Ryoken pero aquel enojo se olvidaba cuando se veían y se besaban con desespero. Se acariciaban y olvidaban todo lo que habían dicho en línea, se demostraban cuanto necesitaban al otro.

Ryoken no sólo estaba feliz, estaba satisfecho, al fin era sólo suyo, incluso las chicas ya no se le acercaban incluso sus compañeros, los cuáles siempre estaban ahí, ya no se les insinuaba nada a Yusaku por ver las pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Sin duda aquel chico ponía su mundo de cabeza pero le daba igual, tener para él su mirada y su cuerpo, era lo único que necesitaba.

Sentir y acariciar su cuerpo con más libertad, besar y dejarle marcas, decirle al odio que era sólo suyo. Penetrarlo y hacerle gritar su nombre como dejar su simiente en tu interior, sólo demostraba lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser. Aquella sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, porque siempre le había pertenecido, sin duda saber que era correspondido, le hacía sentirse más sobreprotector. Nadie tocaría lo que era suyo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y así es como me doy cuenta que no soy apta para escribir alguna escena yaoi y es mejor seguir transformando a Yusaku en chica para poder escribir y explicar esas escenas. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Fue algo raro que quisiera subir esto en mi cumpleaños pero realmente fue algo que les quería compartir.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 4 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
